


返程

by anrenshin



Category: DRRR!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anrenshin/pseuds/anrenshin
Summary: 普普通通的abo炖肉





	返程

“不、别太着急呀……小静，至少让我……让我进去吧！”

可以预想的到恋人之后的气势，折原临也在刚打开家门的一瞬间就被迅速扑来的恋人卷入怀中，重重地将门带上。像是在一遍又一遍地确认，将鼻尖在他颈间嗅来嗅去，一只手紧紧将他箍在怀里，另一只手指尖轻轻抚摸着他的后颈。

压天盖地的Alpha气息向他逼迫而来，将他整个人都包裹，像一张网勒住他的头颅让他感觉到有一丝的窒息，那种咖啡的气味太过于浓郁，浓郁到有些苦涩，他开始窘迫地察觉到自己有些“醉”了。高密度的Alpha气息让他有些腿软，他确实是喜欢这股味道的。

但起先，对于这种一旦急剧迸发就会变得苦苦的信息素气味，平和岛静雄本人并不是很喜欢。他曾经在第二性征发育完全之后有好长一段时间对此感到排斥，认为这种无端的性别发育是不必要的，而大家并不理会他那种烦躁，权当他不谙世事，不懂得疾苦，就连他的强壮也归功在他的性别上，那样消遣他，并恐惧着他。所以他讨厌，讨厌拥有所谓的强势性别。

明明是顺理成章的事情，为什么非弄得像是谁在逼迫谁一样呢？

这大概是他在少年时期唯一不那么讨厌折原临也的一点，对方是个不服输的人，所以他也可以用全力去享受每一场角逐。

那为什么会喜欢上折原临也呢？他不知道，他确实不知道，他几度认为自己是被折原临也算计，但是他想念折原临也，一个小时不见就要想得发狂的那种想念，没有人分享情绪的年轻人将那理解为一种玄妙的感情，与那股讨厌是不一样的，他心里在清楚不过了。

他们是天生一对，他总是这么认为的。

亲吻能解决大部分想念，但淤积在心脏深处的想念仅仅通过一两个绵密的吻已经无法解决了，平和岛静雄将经久未归的恋人抱在怀里，吻像是要窒息，又推推搡搡从玄关进到客厅。

“等一……”

“我不要等。”

“可不可以先洗澡？我急着赶回来的，我可不想一身脏兮兮地来……”

“那我和你一起，把你从里到外都洗一遍。”

“什么从里到外……小静好色啊！”

过于直白的话语让折原临也略微有一些哽住，他十分清楚自家恋人并不擅长言语上的挑逗，只是极度遵从内心的想法而一本正经说出那种听了就会让人害羞的话，他于是妥协，在高浓度的Alpha信息素之下他几乎腿软得无法行走，半倚半趴地靠在恋人的怀里。

从什么时候开始变成这样的呢？明明年轻的时候对于这种毫不留情释放出的信息素还有一点抵抗的能力的，这不就完全被压制得死死的了吗。

哎……算了嘛。

连拖带抱地挪进了浴室，实则只是换了个亲吻的地方，但就好像浴室这样的地方是专门为脱衣服存在的，无论什么时候在这种场合把衣服脱得精光都是正大光明的，结果被扒掉衣服的只有他一个人，他的恋人急冲冲地将他的身体全部暴露在微凉的空气之中，然后水就立刻从花洒里喷了出来。

冷热已经分不清楚了，那种从身体内部散发出来的热、以及空气和瓷砖的冷、还有花洒中掉下的热水、和眼前人燥热的吐息。

雪白的衬衫只需要经过两三秒就会被水淋得透湿，然后黏在皮肤上，平和岛静雄那种特殊的体质让他整个人也显得白净，紧贴在皮肤上的衣料就把肌肉和骨骼的曲线全部勾勒出来了。他金色的发梢上沾了点水珠，也贴在他的脸上，折原临也要感觉有些窒息了。

想要这具肉体，这个人、向他无止境地索取。

“那就给我更多、填满我、把我弄得乱七八糟吧！小静……！”

这句话就这么脱口而出了，伴随其后的是数秒钟的沉寂，在只剩下心跳和水声的喧嚣中，折原临也看着恋人的眼睛，那双薄雾笼罩的琥珀色眼眸之中，一瞬间就有什么东西炸开了。

“别后悔。”

……啊，不经过大脑的令人羞耻的话语会造成的后果也不经过大脑就能够想象得出来。折原临也勾住恋人的脖颈贴了上去，另一具躯体滚烫的温度透过湿漉的衬衫贴在他的胸膛上，水顺着他的腹股沟向下流去，在大腿上汇聚成股，也不知道那蜿蜒的水来自什么地方。

“哈、你说什么呢。嗯、嗯、摸摸我，小静、摸摸我……”才接触一小会就开始动情的身体诚实地向前面的躯体上贴去，有气无力地抬起绵软的大腿，即便并不是在发情期，他也被这种程度的信息素所感染，股间湿得难受，他甚至觉得水温不及体温的滚烫，抬起眼用一对水雾弥漫的慵懒目光勾向恋人，而分别已久的恋人显然难以承受这一瞥，大手抬起他的大腿，低头含住他的嘴唇。

唾液在唇齿间扩散的时候，像是信息素的碰撞产生了什么不可言妙的反应而催生出甜味的幻觉，而平和岛那种浓郁的咖啡苦味断不可能生出甜来，他那股清透的松香味也不应当是甜的，多巴胺的过渡分泌果然是会让人产生幻觉的。折原临也眯起眼睛，被抬起的大腿立刻就缠上恋人的腰，他试图稳住双手去解开恋人贴在胸前的衣服，而战栗让他连捏住一粒扣子都变得困难。

他很明显地感觉到恋人胯下高高隆起的东西，尽管他认为他自己的体温已经足够高了，恋人掌心的温度却依旧像是要将他的魂灵灼烧穿透一般，经过之处尽是火燎。那只手精准地捏住了他勃起的性器，抚弄可以称得上是轻柔。平和岛并不擅长控制力道，所以这样的力量对他来说勉强能算得上是“轻柔”，但在这样的时候他也并不讨厌这种蛮撞的力量。

一声浅浅的低吟从口中流出，那只手绕到了他的身后，在信息素的催化之下后穴早就变得湿漉漉的，体液顺着大腿混合着热水一道留下，所以一连几根手指的进入都顺畅无阻。

“进来小静、嗯嗯……快进来、不够啊……”

完全不够，这种程度完全不够，内壁仅仅只被手指抚慰是完全不够的，他忍不住想要快一点和恋人融为一体。

迎来的是肉刃毫不留情地贯穿进身体，身体早就已经熟悉彼此而毫无阻碍，但突如其来的巨大填充感瞬间在后穴蔓延，让折原临也有一瞬间的失声，他微微张着口，胸膛泛起绯红，背部贴在瓷砖上，就连瓷砖也变得温热起来，那根粗硕到有些恐怖的Alpha的性器硬生生全部撞了进来，他花了好一阵子才适应。

“我不想离开了，就想呆在你的身体里面。”平和岛静雄低哑的嗓音在他耳边炸开，属于易感期的Alpha活像一只缺少关爱的大狗，需要每时每刻黏着索取关爱。折原临也的目光略有涣散，他捧住恋人的脸轻咬他的嘴唇，勾起一个狡黠的笑容：“小静总是爱撒娇嘛。”

“干脆怀上我的孩子吧……临也，干脆怀上我的孩子吧。”

折原临也瞳孔微微缩小，震惊地睁大了双眼，捧着恋人脸的双手略微用力，他试图平稳了一下呼吸，而集中注意力的结果就是连体内粗硕的性器上突跳的经络似乎都能感受的到。平和岛静雄拖着他的腰，他于是正半挂在恋人的身上，另一半身子就靠在墙上，热水洒在两个人的中间，平和岛静雄湿淋淋的头发贴在脸颊上，水流顺着他的皮肤落下来，滚过上下跳动的喉结。

那是一时情欲冲脑才说出来的口头高潮还是他始终在想的事情？折原临也不得而知，且这样的事情不用知道也可以，但他从未想过“怀上孩子”这件事情。

我才不要啊，怀上孩子什么的，包括Omega这一分化出来的性别都足够让人心烦意乱的，现如今难道还要说什么去考虑这种无理东西的遗留产物吗？我才不要怀上谁的孩子，谁都不要。

可话到了嘴边却始终无法脱出来，像是正确的发音都被蒙在了喉咙之中，失去了一切语言能力，出口的只有断断续续的绵软呻吟，这个时候平和岛静雄又动了。

猛地抽出，又狠狠的撞进他的身体，甬道刚才恋恋不舍地绞住外来物不愿意放他离去，又被迅速地填满了，充盈感不只是填满了身体，也将空空荡荡的大脑填满，让它不再去想什么别的东西。对于性爱的渴求出自于本能，这具身体也早已能够承受这样迅猛的冲撞，以至于细微的动作都变得如同毒品一样会让他上瘾。

“嗯、嗯……小静……哈、那就、就干我、填满我、用肉棒还有精液装满我的身体……”折原临也艰难地凑上前去亲吻恋人的嘴唇，唯一剩下来的理智都用在思索如何挑衅才能变得愉悦。

对，还是要快乐才行啊，和这个人、做这件事的本身不就是为了从他身上汲取快乐的来源的吗？

“否则我怀不上小静的孩子，就是小静的问题啦？呜——！哈——”

身体被用力翻了过来，现在他变成了背脊贴着恋人的胸膛，双手撑住墙壁，颤抖的双腿甚至无法站稳，然后还没有来得及挽留一下突然从体内撤出的东西，那根狰狞的东西就猛地插了进来，在呜咽和舒爽的呻吟声之中，花洒里倒下来的水声倒变成了遮住那些肉体碰撞与摩擦之中挤出的不知廉耻的水声欲盖弥彰的遮拦板。

“好啊，我要你……怀上孩子、怀上我的孩子，临也、临也——你可别嘴硬啊！”

像是陷入疯狂的交姌之中的狮子，将占有欲生长到爆棚，平和岛静雄捞过折原临也的腰，将积攒了近半个月的思念贴在那绵软湿漉的穴口，夹杂着说不清的情绪用力地肏进穴中，每一次的顶撞都能引来一阵沙哑的嗔声，被埋在滴落在瓷砖的水声之下。

肉刃抵住紧紧吸附着的穴肉碾压，折原临也精瘦的腰肢被大手用力扼住几乎掐出红印，巨大的快感与情欲已经让他无法站立，他双手无力地握成拳，双腿微微分开而支撑不住身体滑了下去，平和岛静雄揽住他的腰身，一手捞过他的下巴，对着那张唇深深的吻了下去，将还未突破出唇舌的呜咽和呻吟都尽数吞下。

性器的顶端突破了别的通道，这时候折原临也才略微显得有些慌乱地扒住了恋人的手。

“小静、小静——”

啊不行。理智和爱欲在脑中打得不可开交，一个声音将那件事情归为抗拒，而剩下的声音则在叫嚣着、呐喊着——进来、射进来、还要更多的用来被填满。正因为大家都是孤零零的一个人，所以才需要被填满、被填得满满当当才会把孤独给赶走，不这么做的话就无法获得安心感，所以才想要和这个人做爱，想要和这个人结为一体。

“对、就像这样……再猛烈一点地弄坏我吧！小静、哈……嗯——！”

“不行，不会让你得逞的。”恋人低沉的声音在耳边乍响，性器仿佛在通往生殖腔的甬道中突跳个不停，扯动着心脏一齐跳动，平和岛静雄低头合齿咬住他的侧颈，略含糊但也无比清晰的话语从那张口中脱出：“我不会让你得逞的，指使我做无法控制的事情之类的……但是除那之外的事情，你做好觉悟了吧，临也、临也。”

平和岛静雄的动作略微停顿了一下，像是有微凉的液体注入了滚烫的身体，那东西的温度实则与体温别无太大差异，但腹中传来的充盈感转化为快感，让他不自觉地将后穴死死绞住，几乎能想象得到精液将生殖腔填满的画面。脑中的想法让他有些双颊泛红，紧接着不对劲的感觉就传来了。

发泄过一次且插入生殖腔的性器迟迟没有拔出来的意思，反而在体内有了更加强烈的挤压感，平和岛静雄在他体内不动了，他立刻反应过来现在是什么样的情况。

“啊……说不定真的会怀孕的啊，小静。”

结堵在了生殖腔口不让喷射进去的精液流出来，非要腔体将能够孕育的乳汁好好吸收才行，一丝无奈和挫败感才从折原临也脑中散开，而平和岛静雄则用力将他抱在怀里，一遍又一遍地亲吻他湿漉的发丝和脸颊。

“那就怀上我的孩子吧，临也。”


End file.
